


Metamorphosis

by ThisWasInevitable



Series: Metamorphosis [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Injuries, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, TAZ Amnesty, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, indruck, teenage Duck, trans duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWasInevitable/pseuds/ThisWasInevitable
Summary: Duck Newton is 18 and trying to figure out how in the hell to handle his weird abilities. Luckily a weirdo on the outskirts of town can help him out.Unluckily, said weirdo is kinda cute.





	1. I had flashes...

Duck Newton is about to be axe murdered. He’s sure of it.

Everything up until this point had been normal; hang out in the woods at night with a few friends, dare each other to do stupid shit, laugh, repeat. 

And then Juno dared him to go into the Winnebago, the one that no one was ever seen coming in or out of in a trailer park that was basically abandoned. He had to swipe something from it to prove he’d actually done it.

So in he went, picking the lock and creeping into the darkened room. It was oddly warm, but he didn’t have time to consider why. There wasn’t much he saw that he could grab without whoever lived there noticing, and the place was so messy he was afraid that he’d take something gross on accident.

Something crunched under his feet, and he’d looked down to realize the floor of the trailer was littered with drawings. 

Weird.

It was at that moment that through the tinted glass he made out the shape of Juno frantically waving to him. And then the nob on the front door clicked.

He bolted for the back of the trailer, only for it to dead end in a bedroom. Which is where he’s currently trying to figure out how to escape before he gets serial killed (who else would live in the woods, in a place that looks like no human has been in it for months than someone who is eager to wear his skin as a suit?). He glances at the small window, knows for a fact he can’t fit through it.

Fuck.

“I’d say this was a surprise, but honestly it isn’t.” A mans voice sighs from behind him. Duck yelps. How the hell did he not hear the guy coming?

He turns and sees a tall, skinny man with white hair standing in the bedroom doorway, dressed in a coat that is far too heavy for April in West Virginia. He looks to be a few years older than Duck, though it’s hard to tell. His arms are crossed, and in spite of the fact that he’s wearing thick, red glasses Duck knows he’s glaring at him. Duck can probably take him, if he has to. After all, he’s got all those weird abilities now. 

“Uh, I can explain.”

“By all means, do so.” 

“See, uh, I’m with the junior forest scouts, fuck, and we’re, no,uh, I’m, fuck, checking up on folks who live alone in the woods.”

“That may be the least convincing lie I’ve ever heard.”

“Yeah, I know.” Duck slumps, looks at the ground. There’s a rustling sound as and when he looks up the man is much closer. When their eyes meet he looks startled.

“Duck Newton?”

“How do you”

“Know your name?” the man speaks in tandem with him.

“That’s a little weird.”

“I’m aware. Apologies, it’s a habit I find hard to shake.”

“Do we know each other?”

“In a sense, yes. Or rather I know you because I’ve..see you. Oh dear, that sounds rather menacing. I didn’t mean it that way. Never mind, forget I said anything.”

Yeah, he’s gonna kill Duck and wear his skin.

“Well, uh, I better get goin'. Sorry again for breakin' in, it was on a dare. Didn’t mean any harm by it.”

“Of course.” The man smiles, wider than Duck has ever seen anyone smile. He's gonna have nightmares about that look, he knows it. 

He steps aside so Duck can pass him, and Duck is halfway to the door when something stops him dead in his tracks. It’s a drawing, stuck up on the wall, of something that there’s no way this man could know: A car crash that hasn’t happened yet.

“Where’d that come from?” Duck points at the image. 

“Hmmm? Oh, my mind I suppose, things I see. Like all my drawings do.”

“No, there’s no way. You can’t have seen that because it hasn’t fuckin' happened yet.” 

The man goes rigid.

“I don’t know what you mean.” He sounds nervous.

“I know it hasn’t happened yet because I’ve been havin' these weird fuckin' visions and that was one of them, and there ain't been a crash like that yet. So how the fuck do you know about it?” He’s so caught up in making his point that it takes a moment for Duck to realize what he’s just admitted. 

“You...have visions?” The man asks quietly.

“I, uh, no. Fuck. Yes.” 

His host laughs quietly. 

“I take it they’re a new phenomenon for you.”

“Kinda, yeah.”

“You know, when I saw this future, I thought it was impossible. That there was someone in this town who also had foresight.” He’s shaking his head slightly, a smaller, sweeter smile on his face.

“Hold on, you mean you”

“Can see the future too? Yes.”

“That explains the whole finishin' my sentences thing.”

There’s a pause, as the other man appears to be lost in thought.

“Could I come talk you about ‘em sometime? My visions, I mean.” Duck mumbles, figuring it's a long-shot.

“Of course. Might I suggest tomorrow evening?”

“Sure! Promise I’ll knock this time.” Duck’s surprised by how excited he feels. The man ushers him to the door, and he’s about to close it when Duck remembers his manners.

“I forgot to ask, what’s your name?”

The man considers him for a moment. Then he grins again.

“I’m Indrid Cold.”


	2. ..You Saw the Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duck and Indrid strike up a friendship. 
> 
> That's all it is, Duck swears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick: This chapter includes a scene in which Duck hears something transphobic on the radio. We never learn what is said and I don't provide a ton of detail about the moment, only that it upsets him.

Duck does dream of Indrids smile. But instead of the wide, unnerving grin it’s the soft, small expression that fluttered across his face when he realized he and Duck had something in common.

The next day passes uneventfully, though Juno and the others are relieved to see he hasn’t been axe murdered. He doesn’t tell them that he’s going back, just shrugs when asked what the guy who lives in the trailer is like. 

It’s getting dark by the time he tromps back up the path to Indrids place, and the door swings open before he gets a chance to knock.

“Hello, Duck.” Indrid greets him wearing pink sweatpants and an oversized sweater, and Duck wonders if the man goes out in public looking like that. Also if he ever turns off the damn space heaters littering the room.

“Would you like something to drink? I have Kool-Aid, Capri Sun, Mountain Dew, let me see what else.” He leans into the fridge, and the pants show off his ass quite nicely.

Duck shakes that thought out of his head.

“Got any beer?” He flops down onto the couch.

“No, too bitter. Also as I understand it you are not of the age where you’re allowed to drink alcohol.”

“Fair ‘nough. I’ll take a Mountain Dew.” He’s a bit puzzled as Indrid removes a can of soda and pours it carefully into a coffee mug before handing it to him. 

“What would you like to know?” Indrid perches across from Duck on the couch.

“Are you really that Indrid Cold?”

Indrid arches an eyebrow.

“I meant about having visions. And if I thought you could lie well enough to cover for me, I’d tell you the truth about who I am.”

“You realize that’s an answer, right?”

Indrid smirks, stabs a straw into a Capri Sun.

“I guess, what I wanna know is: what the fuck am I supposed to do with these things when they happen? Do I warn people?”

“You can, although I must say that from personal experience that backfires more often than not.”

“Comfortin'.” Duck responds dryly.

“You came to me for the truth. The truth is not always pleasant.” Indrid takes a deep suck on his straw, and Duck abruptly looks down so that he doesn’t focus on the way the older man licks his lips when he finishes. His heart feels tight and warm in his chest.

“Do I tell anyone that it’s happenin'?”

“If you trust them.”

Duck shifts slightly, anxiously as he weighs whether he wants to ask the question pushing its way to the front of his mind.

“What if the visions ain’t the only thing that’s happin' to me? And there’s other stuff that’s croppin' up and I ain’t even sure what to I’m supposed to do with all of it, or if I want to do anythin' at all?”

Indrid cocks his head.

“Then I’d say you may be getting ahead of yourself and you might want to take some time to consider your choices.”

“Don’t feel like I got much choice.”

Indrid leans closer, puts a hand gently on Ducks shoulder. 

“There are often more choices than people think, believe me. They run through my mind in the form of millions of futures.”

“Got any insights on mine?”

Indrids mouth quirks up slightly. 

“All I’ll say for now is that no matter what you choose, you’re going to be amazing.”

\------------------------------------

It’s been several weeks, and Duck has fallen into a routine of visiting Indrid more or less every day, usually in the evening or late at night when he’s able to sneak out for a smoke. Indrid seems to enjoy their visits, and answers Ducks questions as best he can. Gradually, the conversations focus on what Duck is going to do about his visions to what he wants to do with his life, or what he did that day, or what Indrid did before he got to Kepler. Indrid never makes Duck self-conscious about his own burn-outedness, does his best to laugh at Ducks jokes after the punchline rather than before.

So what if Duck fantasizes now and then about the way Indrids hands would feel on his skin, or about yanking those ridiculous pajama pants down and sucking his dick until he comes completely undone? It’s just hormones. It means nothing.

It’s after one such night of fantasizing that Duck is standing in a gas station waiting to pay for his breakfast. There’s talk radio on and he hasn’t been paying it much mind, but then a familiar word catches his attention. It's not being said kindly; it’s mocking, judgemental, painful, followed by a dozen more words in the same tone and suddenly Duck can’t breath. He chucks bag of chips he was holding onto the nearest shelf and walks as casually as he can until he’s out of the store. Then he bolts into the woods.

He’s not sure if it’s intentional that he arrives at the Winnebago, or if he’s acting on muscle memory. It’s only when his hand is halfway to knocking that he realizes he has no clue if this is even the right place to go.

Indrid opens his door in that moment of hesitation, looking worried.

“Duck are you okay? Oh goodness." 

Duck is shaking, can’t get his explanation out, and suddenly Indrid is carefully guiding him into the trailer, holding his hands as he sits him down on the couch. He taps Duck on the shoulder, points at a particular drawing on the far wall of a scruffy looking Duck standing in line at a gas station.

“That moment?” 

Duck nods. 

“I only know what you heard on the radio, and I can still see the futures where you tell me why it made you feel the way it did. You don’t have to say anything else, not if you don’t want to.” He’s stroking Ducks hair softly, reassuringly. 

“Then you know I want to tell you that, that when I was born my folks thought they got a daughter but that turned out to be wrong. And that assholes on the radio think that makes me somethin' awful.”

“I do. Where I come from that’s not an unheard of concept. And before you ask, no, I do not share the opinion of the assholes on the radio. Not in the slightest.”

Duck lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and it comes out in hiccuping gasps, lets Indrid pull him down so that his head is resting against the taller mans shoulder.  
“I'm sorry man, I didn’t mean to come botherin' you unannounced. I’m usually pretty good at lettin' this stuff not get to me, it just snuck up on me today.” Duck wipes furiously at his eyes with the back of his hand. He’s about to ask for a tissue when Indrid reaches down next to the couch and retrieves a box of them.

“I’m glad you trusted me enough to come. There were many futures where you didn’t and spent the entire day miserable.”

Duck blows his nose, sniffs. 

“I was going to suggest that you and I watch some of those movies you brought me from The Blockbuster last weekend, if you’d like to stay here. Of course, if you’d prefer to head to school or to get support from your friends I will not be offended in the slightest.”

“I’d like to stay for a bit, can’t have you watchin' an R rated movie without adult supervision.” Duck does his best to sound jokey rather than desperate. 

Indrid smiles, pulls Duck a little closer and starts to lean his head forward towards Ducks before he freezes. Moves backward as if nothing happened.

“Then it’s settled. Get comfy and I’ll get the video set up.”

Duck pulls a spare blanket around himself, nestles into the cushions as Indrid starts the movie. It’s some shitty comedy, but Duck is too focused on how close Indrid sits to him when he returns to pay much attention. He feels like he ran a damn marathon, his slowing heart-rate giving way to total exhaustion. As hi-jinks ensue on the screen, he starts slumping to the side and Indrid shifts back slightly so that Ducks head can come to rest in his lap. Slim fingers card through his hair as he hears Indrid gives a low, comforting hum, and he drifts off to sleep.

Indrid looks down at Duck, snoring softly. He sighs.

“Oh my sweet, lovely Duck, whatever am I going to do with you?”


	3. I Spoke About Wings...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duck graduates, and he and Indrid have a serious talk.

Duck is on his back in Indrids bed, the owner of said bed braced on his arms as he kisses his way down Ducks neck. He’s whispering a string of endearments, telling Duck how perfect he is and how long he’s wanted this. His hand ghosts across Ducks chest, tracing lines against his bare skin.

Hold on.

He’s not wearing his too-tight sports bra. And that isn’t what his chest looks like.

Goddammit, he’s dreaming again.

A blaring alarm confirms his theory and he blinks awake, smacking his hand on the snooze button. There’s a crack, and when he peers over the top of the clock is now caved in.

Damn weird powers.

He pads downstairs a few minutes later, finds a note on the table from Jane telling him she’s so proud of him for graduating (barely, he thinks, but he appreciates the sentiment), and that she’s glad he’s her big brother. She’s uncannily mature for her age, a fact that would bother Duck if he didn’t love her so much.

Right, he’s graduating high school today. He’s excited at the prospect of not having to pretend to care about it anymore, but not much else. 

\-----------------------------

He spends his last day of school daydreaming about Indrid. It’s been two months since they met, and one since the day he turned up shaking and upset on his doorstep. Since then, he’s noticed Indrid shares more information about himself, where he came from before Kepler, what he wants from his life. He’s admitted to liking men, to spending a lot of time alone, and to having trouble getting close to most people. He’s explained the intricacies of what he draws and why, just as Duck has explained the best places in the forest to go if you want to be alone. He and Duck have even taken to calling one another, setting up a time when Indrid will be by the closest payphone and Duck can have the landline to himself. 

There have also been more of those moments where Duck was sure, absolutely positive, that Indrid was about to kiss him. Moments where Indrid leans forward, or pulls Duck close to him. But he hasn’t, and Duck is starting to worry he’ll have to be the one to take initiative, something he doesn’t excel at. 

It’s the early evening and he’s seated with the rest of his classmates on stage as the principal drones on about their potential, about the great things they will achieve. He wonders how Minnie would react if he told her all the stuff she keeps saying about his destiny sounds like a bad high school graduation speech.

He’s starting to zone out when he notices a figure at the far back of the audience. It’s Indrid, he can tell by the glasses. He came to see Duck graduate. That’s sweet of him.

Oh no, he’s being sweet. What the fuck is Duck supposed to do?

By the time he’s been freed from all the ceremonial bullshit, Indrid has disappeared. Duck tries not be too disappointed as he heads off to celebrate with his family and then, much much later, with his friends.

Juno corners him at the party, red cup in hand.

“Alright Duck, spill it: where do you keep runnin' off to?” It’s not an accusatory question, just a friendly one.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.”

“And before you start lyin' to me, remember I’ve known you since the first grade so I can tell you’re full of shit pretty damn quick.”

“If I tell you, you gotta keep it a secret for now.” Duck whispers.

“Sure.”

“I mean it. I find out you blabbed and I’m puttin' sugar in your gas tank.”

“Alright, alright I get it.”

Duck takes a deep breath.

“I been seein' someone, someone who lives on the outside of town. Seein' him as a friend, I mean. We got some stuff in common and he’s been helpin' me out.”

Juno regards him for a moment

“Well, that sounds sketchy as all hell, but you’re not dead so..” she shrugs, takes a sip of her drink.

“C’mon, let’s go have a smoke.” Duck nudges her and they head for the back door, as the sound of too-loud music fills the summer sky.

\-------------------------------

A week later and Duck has finally built up enough nerve to make his move. At least, he’s pretty sure he has.

He’d gone to see Indrid the day after graduation, and the taller man had given him a huge hug while telling him that he would have stayed at the ceremony but crowds become too much for him after awhile.

“Now that I got even more free time, I was wonderin if you’d, uh, like to spend the day together more often. I could show you some of the spots I like out in Manogahela.” He’s keenly aware that Indrid hasn’t let go of him yet, is instead looking down at him fondly, arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

“I would be delighted to have you show me around.”

Which is how Duck finds himself planning the most private route to the most private spot on a nearby lake. He genuinely does want to show Indrid around, but he also really, really wants to get him somewhere romantic where he can climb him like a tree. 

It’s shady enough in the forest that they don’t get miserably hot (they do get sticky, but it’s hard to avoid that during a West Virginia summer), and by the time they reach the lake the sun is low in the sky. Duck leads them down onto a chunk of the shoreline sheltered by rocks, and soon they’re both sitting at the edge of the water, Duck resting his feet in the shallows. 

Indrid leans back on his hands, looking up at the sky.

“I do so love summers in the south. I’m never cold.” He sighs happily.

“Yeah, just covered in mosquito bites and sweat instead.” Duck splashes his foot through the water, a few drops hitting Indrid, who gives him a mock glare. 

“I will gladly take some minor irritation over being freezing all the time.”

“It’s cause your so skinny, got nothin' on you to keep the heat in.” 

Indrid laughs lightly.

“I suppose that’s one explanation for it.”

They settle into companionable silence, Indrid gazing out over the lake while Duck tries not to betray just how nervous he is. 

Fuck it, he’s just got to go for it.

“Hey, Indrid?”

Indrid turns to look at him with an inquisitive “hmm” and Duck surges forward to kiss him. There’s a small gasp that meets his lips and then Indrid is kissing him back, one hand on the ground to steady himself. Duck deepens the kiss, threading his fingers into Indrids hair and pressing forward until he’s nearly in Indrids lap. He breaks away long enough to grab a breath, but when he moves to continue kissing Indrid puts his free hand on Ducks shoulder, halting him. 

“Duck, wait. I can’t do this. Not right now.” He’s panting. Ducks heart drops into his stomach, and he begins mentally kicking himself for thinking Indrid wanted him in that way. He drops his gaze down, embarrassed and a little hurt. The hand disappears from his shoulder, only to come to rest on his cheek. Duck puts his own hand on top of it, intending to remove it from his face, but can’t bring himself to do anything other than hold it.

“Don’t you dare say the apology that’s about to come out of your mouth. This has nothing to do with me not wanting you, or you reading me wrong. I want you so much Duck, but there are things that concern me.”

“Like?” Duck still can’t bring himself to look up.

“Like your age, for starters. I’m older than you, Duck.”

“You’re what, twenty-three or somethin'? That ain’t that big a deal.” He swears Indrid huffs out a laugh.

“More importantly, there are many things you don’t know about me Duck. Things I may never be able to tell anyone, yourself included. And if we were together, you’d have to accept that, and accept the risks attached to secrets I can’t share with you. I don’t want to ask that of you, not when you’re just starting out on your path in the world.” 

Ducks head snaps up as he drops Indrids hand.

“What if I want to take those risks!? Jesus Indrid, I’m already dealin' with a bunch of weird, mysterious shit, why shouldn’t I get to at least have some of that weirdness be because I’m with someone who makes me happy.” 

Indrid blinks at him, takes both of Ducks hands in his own.

“That’s a fair point. Here is what I’ll offer: take tonight and tomorrow to think about what I said, and I mean really think about if you want to be involved with a strange man with a stranger past. If you still want what you want now, meet me here tomorrow night at eight and we can figure things out from there. Agreed?”

Duck nods.

“Agreed.”

\----------------------------------------------

Duck doesn’t envy anyone who comes across him over the course of the next day. He knows he’s extra on-edge, more distracted than he usually is. He fucking hates soul-searching. But he’ll do it for Indrid. 

He’s a little worried at first about what Indrid said about there being risks associated with the things he couldn’t tell Duck. But then again, Duck is apparently a chosen one, and that means he can take care of himself, right? Hell, maybe some part of his great destiny involves Indrid. 

His mind is made up as he trudges down to the spot by the lake, pebbles crunching underfoot. He rounds the corner around the last rock and sees Indrid standing there in the light of the half-moon. He has a look on his face that Duck has come to associate with him watching the future. When he finally focuses back on Duck, his expression is unreadable. 

Duck makes his way down the shore until they’re standing toe to toe. Indrid cocks his head, his voice calm.

“This is really your answer?”

Duck squares his shoulders, looks up at the other man. 

“Yeah. This is my fuckin' answer.”

Indrid grabs his shoulders and yanks him forward into a bruising kiss, which Duck returns in kind, cupping Indrids face in his hands. He doesn’t realize they’re moving until he loses his balance and tumbles backward, pulling Indrid down on top of him. The fall doesn’t hurt in the slightest, and he’s suddenly grateful for his new found toughness. 

The jolt as they land stops Indrids kisses for a moment, but then he’s back, nipping at Ducks mouth before trailing hungry kisses down his neck.

“Christ, you weren’t kiddin' about wantin' this.” Duck laughs as Indrid nuzzles at the crook of his neck before kissing it.

“No, I was not. I want you so much Duck, and I have even before the futures started showing us together.”

“Was that why you kept almost kissin' me?” The question ends in a gasp as Indrid runs his tongue up Ducks neck.

“Yes, you could say I was getting ahead of myself.” He kisses Duck again, runs his hands through his hair. His glasses bump awkwardly against Ducks face. 

“You wanna take those off?”

“No! I mean no, I need them. My eyesight is truly terrible and I want to be able to see you. And while we’re on it, I assume you’d prefer this stay on as well.” He runs a finger along the bottom edge of the sports bra.

“Yeah, think I’m gonna keep that whole area off limits for now.”

“Fine by me.” Indrid kisses him softly, presses their foreheads together. They make-out gently and lazily for a little while, Duck savoring the way Indrid strokes his face and hair as they do. Gradually, he feels the kisses becoming more intense and lets out a startled gasp when Indrid grinds down against him, hard-on very apparent through his pants

“Oh, goodness, I’m sorry! I got a bit too eager.” Indrid pulls back, makes to move off of Duck, but Duck grabs a hold of his hips to stop him.

“Uh uh, you’re just the right amount of eager. Get back down here.” 

Indrid barks out a laugh, does as he’s asked. Rolls his hips again, lets out a small noise that’s almost like a chirp. Duck tilts his hips up in response, wraps his arms around Indrid.

Indrids hand twines in his hair again, but instead of stroking it pulls so that Ducks neck is exposed and he can bite down. Duck moans, slides his hands down to grip Indrids ass, who uses his other hand to grip Ducks left knee and hook it over his leg. His movements become rapider, and he’s making high, hungry noises as he uses Ducks hair to pull him into another kiss. 

“Duck I’m, oh gracious, I’m extremely close.” He’s flushed, panting, and Duck never wants to see him look any way but this.

“Ain’t got to ask my permission gorgeousOH” Indrid is suddenly moving rougher, more erratically, and the pressure and angle is just right to tip Duck over the edge. He buries his face against Indrids shoulder with a shudder. Indrids grip on him becomes abnormally strong as he tenses and comes with a groan.

He moves his weight off Duck, sitting back on his heels. Duck’s not sure anyone has ever smiled at him the way Indrid is smiling now. 

“That, uh, that was alright?” He asks as he eases himself up to sit.

“It was so much better than alright.” Indrid scooches forward so he can wrap Duck in his arms. 

“For purely selfish reasons, I am glad you made the choice you did. And I promise, I’ll do everything in my power to make sure it was worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Duck the sports bra binder due to the era and location in which this is set.
> 
> Next up: Indrid goes missing and Beacon makes his debut.


	4. ..You Just Flew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Indrid Goes missing Duck stages a daring rescue. It does not go as planned.

A few weeks later the phone rings at the expected time, but when Duck answers Indrid sounds hurried and apologetic on the other end. 

“Duck, listen, I have to go away for a few days. It’s...it’s important, it has to do with a potential future. I should be back on Friday. I’ll let you know when I get back into town.”

There’s a click and the line goes dead before Duck even has a chance to respond. 

\-------------------------------

Friday comes and goes with no call from Indrid. 

Duck is worried sick but tells himself it’ll be okay. After all, Indrid can see the future, right? He’d be able to avoid something that would get him hurt. He’s tempted to go check the trailer to see if Indrid came back and just hasn’t been able to reach the phone, but a gigantic thunderstorm starts Friday night and continues into the weekend, literally putting a damper on his plans.

By Sunday night there’s still not word from Indrid and Duck is panicked. And not just because of Indrids silence. 

There have been rumors circling the last few days about a monster roaming Kepler. Huge, black, with glowing red eyes, freaked out teens and old men working convenience stores alike say they’ve seen it flying near the forest at night. One gentleman even claims he shot it when it got too close to his house but the creature merely screamed and flew off into the night.

Duck’s not scared of being eaten or torn to shreds, since he's pretty sure a monster like that wouldn’t attack someone in town. It would look for someone out in the woods, someone isolated and alone.

Someone like Indrid.

Monday morning he tosses on a raincoat and sneaks out of the house before it’s even light outside. Wrapped around his wrist is Beacon, the sword Minnie showed him (mercifully it can’t talk when it’s closed like this). He doesn’t want to fight, not really. He just needs to know if Indrid is okay.

The puddles are up to his ankles when he reaches the trailer park. The lights are on in the Winnebago and there’s a burst of fear across his chest as the silhouette of something huge moves past the window. 

He moves cautiously towards the door, hoping the pouring rain masks the sound of his footsteps. Trying the nob and finding it locked, he weighs his next move. 

Well, he didn’t get that extra strength for nothing.

He brings his foot back and delivers a solid kick to the door, sending it flying open. As he steps in he unfurls Beacon and points it squarely at the gigantic figure in front of him with its wings outstretched.

“Alright, you weird, giant, whatever the hell you are, I’m only gonna ask this once: where is my boyfriend?”

The creature recoils, its wings shrinking onto its back. It looks frightened. Good, that makes two of them. 

“Well? Where is he, what did you do with Indrid you monster!?” 

“Nothing! Go away! Indrid is fine!”

“Then where. Is. he?” Duck takes two steps forward, brings Beacon to point directly against the creatures' chest. It’s shaking a little, but manages to cock it’s head in a way that eerily familiar.

“Did...did you really call me your boyfriend?” The voice is soft and quiet, and unmistakably that of Indrid. 

Duck tries to drop Beacon, remembers he's attached to his wrist, wraps him back up instead.

“Indrid?”

The monster nods, still regarding Duck warily. 

“Wha..how..the fuck..what?” Is all Duck can get out.

“Remember how I said there were things I didn’t think I could ever tell you? This is one of them. I’m, well, I’m what people in this area call the Mothman. It’s not a term I love, though I see how they arrived at it.” He gestures to his wings. 

“Why were you flying all over town?” 

“I saw an impending disaster and an upside to this form is that I can get places quickly. Unfortunately more people saw me than I would have liked. I was careless.”

Duck closes the distance between them, puts a hand on Indrids torso. It’s soft, solid, surprisingly fuzzy. And underneath it he can feel a rapid, frightened heartbeat that matches his own.

He throws his arms around Indrid as best he can, buries his face against him. 

“I thought you were gone, I thought something happened, I was so worried. I’m so glad you’re not dead, and I’m so fuckin' sorry I called you a weird monster and almost stabbed you.”

Spindly arms embrace him, stroking his back.

“Quiet a brave display. I can see why you’re a chosen one.”

“Pfft, yeah right.” Duck mumbles into the black feathers.

“I’m serious, it’s flattering to be the subject of your first heroic rescue.”

Duck pulls away slightly to look up. Yes, he definitely looks like a giant moth but his expression is absolutely Indrid. Duck just hadn’t noticed it before. He reaches a hand up to touch his cheek and Indrid leans into the touch, almost catlike in his motions. A happy chirp escapes him.

“‘Drid, why did you want me to leave? I mean, other than the whole threatenin' you with a sword thing.”

“There was an incident. Someone saw me and did not react well.”

Ducks eyes widen.

“The guy who said he shot at you?”

“Indeed. Unfortunately, he hit me. The wound isn’t bad on this form, but I’m afraid that if I go back to my human form it’ll be more severe. So I have to stay like this until it heals, a form I was hesitant to let you see. It doesn’t help that the blasted thing is in a spot I can’t reach”

“Do you want me to help?” 

Indrid shifts from foot to foot, before giving a small, “yes.”

“Okay, uh, get yourself situated and I’ll grab some stuff from the bathroom.”

“Thank you. I believe you will need the tweezers, as well as compress and some bandages.”

“Don’t worry, I failed at a lot of shit in school but first aid wasn’t one of those things.”

He rummages around the tiny bathroom until he had everything he needs and when he returns Indrid is sitting in the middle of the floor. Duck kneels down behind him, looks at the patch of his back he’s indicating, and feels his gut twist when he sees why the tweezers are needed.

Buckshot. The fucker hit his boyfriend with buckshot.

“This might hurt, I’m real sorry if it does.”

“It will not be the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I promise.”

Duck gingerly removes a pellet, and Indrid hisses. 

It’s gonna be a long morning.

\--------------------------------------

An hour later and Duck is just finishing putting the last bandage onto the wound. There’s a new gouge in the flooring from Indrid gripping it in pain, but the two of them are both feeling better. Indrid had spent part of their time performing home surgery explaining to Duck that he was a) from somewhere else, though he wouldn’t give specifics and b) he really was much, much older than he looked. 

Duck puts away the first aid supplies and steps out of the bathroom straight into Indrids arms. 

“Thank you, my sweet Duck. You are a singularly good-hearted human.”

Duck’s cheeks heat up, and he nestles his face deeper into the fluff coating Indrids torso. Indrid hums, leans down to playfully swipe his tongue on Ducks earlobe.

Duck gives a startled laugh, and Indrid licks him again, this time on his neck. That’s...that’s a long tongue. 

A familiar desire wakes up inside Duck, though he does his best to tamp it down. Indrid has had a hard few days; he doesn’t need Duck pawing at him like the horny teenager he is.

Indrid looks at him, a devious smile spreading across his face. 

“While there are many, many other things we should discuss, would you like to see one of the other benefits of this form?” He purrs.

“Uh huh.” Duck knows his mouth is hanging open in a mixture of surprise and lust, but he doesn’t care. 

“Come this way.” Indrid takes his hand, leads him back into the kitchen. He pats the counter.

“Up.”

Duck hops up so he’s perched on the counter. Indrid fiddles with the waistband of his shorts.

“It involves this part of you. Is that alright?”

“Yeah, like I've, oh jesus, said before, for some reason the top is more of an issue for me than the, fuck, bottom.” Duck manages to gasp out his answer as Indrid traces a finger along his inner thigh. 

“Remove these.” He snaps the waistband and Duck has never taken his pants (and boxers) off so fast in his life. 

Indrid kneels down and nudges Ducks knees apart with his hands, hooks Ducks heels over his shoulders (taking care not to place one over his wound). Rubs his cheek against the inside of his thigh.

“Duck?”

“Yeah Indrid?”

“Breathing might be a good idea.”

Duck hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath, gives a shaky exhale which turns into a small moan as Indrid runs his tongue around an extremely sensitive body part. The tongue moves in teasing circles and lines until Duck is white-knuckle gripping the counter. 

There’s a decidedly unfamiliar sensation as the tongue slips inside and he stifles a much louder moan, biting down on his lip.

The tongue withdraws momentarily so Indrid can speak.

“No need to be quiet, you and I both know there’s no one else around for several miles. And I want to hear how you sound when I fuck you.”

Duck throws his head back with a groan, half in response to the request and half because Indrids voice has gone a little deeper, the purr running through it suggesting he’s loving this as much as Duck is. 

Indrid picks up where he left off, alternating between stroking the inside and teasing the outside. His hands come to rest on Ducks hips, claws ghosting in small patterns and making Duck shiver. Indrid hits upon a motion that feels incredible and Ducks attempt at at encouraging him comes out in the form of garbled words and pleas. 

“I’m, fuck FUCK, close, please, oh please ‘Drid, so good, fuckin hell.”

There’s a vibration against his legs as Indrid growls and applies more pressure with his tongue, and Duck grinds his hips, desperate for as much of the sensation of Indrid against him as he can get. He comes with a cry, Indrid lapping at him until his legs finally un-tense. 

Indrid shifts backwards and Duck slides his legs closed, looks down and realizes he’s cracked the countertop from gripping it so hard. Indrid rests his chin on Ducks knees, gazing up at him and humming happily. 

“Jesus Christ.”

“I’ll take that a compliment.” Indrid smiles.

“Sorry about the counter.” 

“I’m more concerned that you may have busted my door.”

“Shit! Sorry about that too.” Duck looks down at Indrid sheepishly. Sees that same, mischievous grin spreading across his face. He slowly stands up and places his hands on either side of Duck, looming over him and making him feel suddenly very small and very, very aroused.

“Not to worry my sweet, there are plenty of ways to make it up to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Duck gets a crash-course in moth(man) anatomy.


	5. You Came Like a Comet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duck finds some sensitive spots.

Indrid steps back from the counter, allowing Duck to hop down and get his boxers back on before grabbing him and slinging him over his non-injured shoulder. Duck would like to think the noise he makes when this happens is dignified. It is not.

They make their way to the bedroom, at which point Indrid tosses Duck onto the mattress. He clambers backward as Indrid climbs onto the bed. He backs up until he’s smooshed against the pillows and Indrid straddles his legs, leaning forward to lick a stripe across his collar bone.

“Your recently acquired durability certainly has its benefits.”

“Didn’t take you for the type to enjoy manhandlin' people. Struck me as more the intellectual type who’d try wooin' someone with poetry and whatnotHEY.” Duck laughs as Indrid nuzzles his stomach, which tickles something fierce. 

“I contain multitudes, Duck Newton, though right now most of those multitudes have a single focus.” He shifts back up, presses their foreheads together and Duck feels their breathing start to synchronize. He also feels something solid rubbing up against his leg.

“And that is?”

“To make you make up for breaking my trailer.”

“Smartass.” Duck nips at the nearest part of Indrid, which happens to be his inner arm. Indrid chirps and then growls, though the growl becomes a giggle when Duck sputters out feathers.

“Now that you’ve learned that lesson, I require your assistance.” Indrid sits back on his heels, reaches between his legs and begins to stroke his hand back and forth. 

“You’re gonna have to be more specific, my brain is short-circuitin' from the whole horny thing and also the whole ‘horny for a giant moth” thing.”

Indrid smiles.

“As I don’t wish to overwhelm you, as it were, for now I want you to talk to me. But first.” He shifts slightly so that he’s on his back, shoulders resting in Ducks lap and head on his lower stomach, his body stretched out and over the foot of the bed. Duck pets his head, runs his fingers down the back of his neck and feels Indrid shudder under his hands. 

“Please do that again.” 

Duck does, watches Indrids hand as it reaches down to continue its previous activity. He continues tracing his fingers across Indrids neck and shoulders, occasionally stroking his cheek or running a hand across his chest and wings. Indrid moans, chirps, purrs. Duck had no idea his boyfriend was so responsive.

“It has been, nnnhn, so long since anyone touched me like that while I was in this form.” Indrids words come across in a panted whisper. Something protective and sad pangs across Ducks heart when he hears them. He curls forward, planting a kiss on Indrids forehead.

“Any time you want.” Curious, he gently runs a finger up one of Indrids feathery antennae, which earns him an “eeeeee” from his companion.

“Was that a good noise?”

“Yes, those are extremely sensitive.” Indrid gives a full body shiver.

Duck repeats the motion, and Indrids unoccupied hand flexes as he moans. 

“Talk to me while you do thaaAAat.”

“Talk to you about what? Want me to tell you about the high score I got in Tony Hawk?” He runs a finger lazily up the opposite antennae.

(He knows exactly what Indrid wants him to talk about, but it’s hard to resist the temptation to toy with him).

“Duck Newton, I will carry you off somewhere remote and not let you off of your back for a week if you tease me like that.”

“That ain’t much of a threat.”

“Then you admit you’d like it if I’d spirit you away and use this” he gives drawn-out stroke so Duck has no doubt as to what body part he means, “to make you come undone in more ways than you can imagine.”

Duck eyes the appendage in question; it’s the same dark color as the rest of Indrid, a little larger and longer than that of a human (at least that’s what Duck assumes based on an extremely small sample size). He really, really wants to touch it. 

“I can imagine a lot.” He runs his hands across Indrids chest again.

“Such, oh goodness, such as?”

“Such as you can probably lift me up and fuck me against a wall of this trailer if you wanted to. Don’t that sound awful fun? Just pinnin' me up there and havin' your way with me til I can’t move. Or, or we could fuck around in one of those spots I showed you where no one would see us and I could ride you all night. And I’d really like to suck your dick. Any version of it. Often.” Duck feels like he’s babbling, like he sounds ridiculous (he’s never done this before, he has no idea how he even should sound) but Indrid is loving it, bucking and purring, occasionally turning his head to lick gratefully at Ducks thigh. He abruptly stops with a hiss.

“Drat, my hands always get too dry when I do this. And lotion is not compatible with this form.” He’s breathing heavily as he looks up at Duck.

“Perhaps you can help. Open you mouth.”

Duck happily does so and Indrid slips three fingers into his mouth. He runs his tongue across them (they’re fuzzy, not unpleasantly so), sucks a little and is rewarded with a low purr.

“Good boy.” 

Something hot blooms in chest at the way Indrid says those words and he gives a muffled moan, sucks harder. They’ll have to look into that more later. 

Indrid withdraws his fingers and Duck tries to follow them with a whine. Indrid chuckles. 

“There’ll be time for more of that later. Right now I need to you kiss me, wherever you can.”

Duck leans down and kisses his way across Indrids neck and shoulders. The angle is awkward and he keeps getting fluff up his nose, but all he can focus on is how Indrid is saying his name, intermingling the word with gasps. There’s a drawn out chirp moan and then Indrid collapses into his lap. 

“I, ahem, I should go wash off. I know from experience that dried fluids are murder to get off of this form. I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.” He smiles fondly at Duck and slips off the bed. 

Duck listens to the patter of water in the other room and on the windows, let’s his brain catch up with him a bit.

Okay, so his boyfriend is also Mothman. And he also just fucked him. While he looked like the Mothman. So that’s a little weird. When did his life get so damn weird? He’d kinda hope the whole “surprise you’re the chosen one” thing was the end of it.

Then again.

If the increase in weirdness means being with Indrid, with his sweet, weird face, and his gentle voice, and the way he makes Duck feel safe and understood?

Then fuckin bring on the weird. 

\----------------------------------------

It takes a week for Indrid to be able to put on his glasses again. Duck checks in on Indrid everyday, helps him tend to his injuries, naps sprawled out across his stomach with two wings wrapped protectively around him.

He does finally get his hands on that dick too, jacking Indrid off while perched in his lap on the bed, face buried in the soft warmth of his chest with Indrids arms and wings encircling him. The scratches Indrid gives him during that incident last for days. 

Two weeks later, Duck gets some wonderful news and is nearly bouncing up and down when Indrid calls him. 

“Indrid, my folks are leaving tomorrow night for some sort of couples retreat and will be gone all weekend. And they’re havin' Jane stay with some friends because they don’t fuckin' trust me to watch her even though they oughta know by now I’d never let anythin' bad happen to her.”

“Yes.”

“Huh?”

“You’re about to ask if I wish to spend the weekend at your house. The answer is yes.”

“You’re getting ahead of me again.”

“Apologies, I got excited.” He can hear Indrids smile. 

“So I’ll see you tomorrow? At eight maybe?”

“Indeed. And Duck?”

“Yeah?”

“If the futures I’m seeing are indication, you will be getting very little sleep this weekend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Sleepover Time
> 
> (Chapter titles are from the song " The Whole of the Moon."


	6. ...Blazing Your Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indrid is overprepared and Duck learns some lessons about diving into things mouth first.

Duck is doing something he’d never thought he’d do in his whole life.

He’s tidying the house.

Yeah, Indrids home looks like a tornado hit it so it’s not like he’s going to judge, but Duck needs something to keep him occupied.

There’s a knock at the door two minutes before eight, and Duck opens it to find Indrid carrying enough bags to equip an entire boy scout troop.

“I may have been a tad overzealous. In my defense, I have never been to a ‘sleepover’.”

He carefully makes his way into the living room, depositing the bags on the floor. Duck counts a sleeping bag, his drawing supplies, condoms, and a more sweet things than a candy store.

“No kiddin'.” Duck smiles, picks his way between the bags in order to pull Indrid in for a kiss. 

“Folks don’t come back til Sunday night, and they’re grabbin' Jane on their way back. Sooooo?”

Indrid grins at him.

“So?” He bends down, trails kisses down Ducks cheek and neck.

“What d’you wanna do first?”

Indrid answers with a kiss, nudging his tongue against Ducks lips until they open. He doesn’t appear to be in any hurry, though Duck sure is hell is.  
The kiss deepens and Indrid hums happily, allows Duck to guide him backwards until he’s able to sit down on the couch. Duck drops to his knees in front of him, runs his hands up his thighs, feels like he’s dreaming. 

Indrid plants his hands on the couch so he can lean forward to kiss Duck again.

“This is promising.” He pulls away.

“Was this one of your preferred futures?”

“Oh yes, though I must tell you it can go multiple directions.”

“You gonna warn me if it’s headin' for a bad one?”

“I’ll do my best.” He strokes Ducks hair. 

Duck reaches into one of the bags, pulls out a condom. 

“Indrid, can I tell you somethin'? I’ve only done this one other time. And it wasn’t..great.”

“For you or for them?”

“Both, I’m pretty sure. Look, what I’m sayin' is I’ve really but wantin' to do this but I can’t promise I’ll be any good at it.”

Indrid laughs softly.

“I can’t say I have much experience with this either, especially in my human form. I suppose we can figure it out together.”

“Yeah.” Duck feels so much better, can’t find the words to say it. He reaches to pull Indrids pants off his hips and is surprised when they don’t come down.

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen you in jeans.”

“I figured coming over to your house for the first time was a special occasion that required my nicest attire.” He appears to only be half-joking. Duck thumbs open the button on the jeans and unzipps them. 

Does Indrid even own underwear? Because he ain’t wearing any now.

It takes him several tries to open the condom, due to his nerves and to the fact that Indrid has started to get himself hard which is extremely distracting. He finally gets the damn thing out and on, Indrid moving his hands of the way with an encouraging sound. 

He can do this. He can totally do this.

He takes as much of Indrid into his mouth as he can, immediately regrets the decision, gags. It’s fine, this is how this is supposed to go right? He’ll just keep going, he’ll….

Firm hands cup his cheeks and pull his head back up, and he gives what he assumes if the least erotic gasp ever heard. He’s about to apologize when Indrid presses a finger to his lips.

“None of that. We simply know now that’s not a good way to go about this.” His voice is comforting, but as he speaks his next sentence it changes slightly, goes lower and more confident than normal.

“Would you like me to help you?”

“Please.” Ducks heart rate speeds up and he realizes Indrid hasn’t released his head. 

“So polite. Alright here’s what we’ll do: I’ll keep an eye a few seconds ahead and we can use that as a partial guide. All you have to do is follow what I tell you. Can you do that?”

“Uh huh.”

“Good boy.” That same heat spreads across Ducks chest, and judging by the grin on Indrids face he’s figured out what those words do to Duck. Indrid guides his head back into his lap. Duck opens his mouth, but strong fingers twine into his hair, preventing him from getting anything between his lips.

“I do so love how eager you are, but you’re getting ahead of yourself. Lick.” 

Duck licks, tries different motions and areas, repeating them based on how loud a noise Indrid makes in response. Swiping over the tip seems to work particularly well, and after several passes Indrid let’s a growl.

“That’s enough of that. Open your mouth, and remember that you are not allowed to take any more of it in than I permit you too. Understood?"

“Yes.” Duck is practically drooling at this point, let’s Indrid push his head down until he’s swallowed the first inch. He lets out a grateful hum.

“Now, suck. Mmmm, yessss.” Indrid breathes out, nudges his head down more.

“You have such a perfect mouth, it feels so good, like it was made to do this to me.” 

Duck moans.

“Ah ha, so you do like it when I call you perfect, don’t you?”

Duck can’t figure out how to nod in his current state, lets out another moan instead. 

“Then look up at me so I can see those perfectly mismatched eyes of yours.”

Duck obeys, feels another wave of heat burst through him when he sees the look on Indrids face. Affection and lust are mixed together, and a blush is spreading across his cheeks. 

Indrid keeps their eyes locked together as he pushes Ducks head further, about halfway down his dick. 

“Use your hand to cover the rest.” 

Duck moves one of his hands up, grips the remainder of the shaft. 

“Good. Now, I’m going to let go of you. You are not to bring your head any lower than it is now.” He releases Ducks head, which Duck immediately draws up and then down. Indrid brings his hands to rest on his back, nails digging in as Duck sucks harder and begins to move more confidently.

“Yes, yes, exactly like that, good boy, oh gracious so good so good so GOOD.” Indrid keeps up a near constant string of praise and endearment and Duck realizes he’s painfully aroused, snakes his hands under his boxers to relieve some of the pressure. Indrid lets out a low laugh from above him.

“So impatient. I’ll allow it for, oh yes do that again, for now, but as soon as I tell you to stop I expect you to do so.”

Duck whines, looks up at Indrid with his best puppy dog eyes. 

“As charming as that is, I want you to be a good boy and let me make you come.”

He’s found his rhythm now, hand and mouth moving in ways that make Indrid let out a string of what are for him strong curses.

“Oh hell, move your hand like that agAIn, oh goodness, yes, yes, stop touching yourself this blasted instant and give me your hand.” Duck offers Indrid the hand in question, which Indrid takes and begins licking, kissing, and nipping in equal measure. There’s a particularly strong bite as he comes.

Duck waits until Indrids hips relax, then pulls away. Indrid reaches up and adjusts his glasses. 

Or, at least, that’s what Duck expects him to do.

Instead he takes the glasses off, dropping them on the couch, and suddenly a huge, dark form lunges at Duck, knocking him backwards and unceremoniously shoving him a ways across the floor, tugging his shorts and boxers off. 

Indrid gives him a quick, loving lick across the neck before shifting down and diving his head between Ducks legs, tongue instantly inside him. Duck yelps, which quickly turns into a pleased laugh as Indrid purrs and brings the pad of one of his fingers to a very sensitive spot on the outside and starts to rub it. 

Duck’s a goner, comes with a draw-out moan, relishes the way Indrids tongue continues to fuck him as he does. 

Indrid sits up, reaches to the couch, puts his glasses back on. The human face looks just as pleased with itself as the moth one did. 

Duck flops a hand dramatically across his forehead. 

“You realize you’ve ruined me in terms of gettin' head any other way now.”

“I’m sure there are others who are much better at it than me.”

“Bullshit. And I’m bettin' there ain’t a lot of other folks running around with a fuckin' prehensile tongue or whatever the fuck it is you got goin' on.”

Indrid laughs as Duck sits up and crawls into his boyfriends arms.

“Guess I got a thing for you tellin' me I’m good.”

“It would appear so. I certainly enjoy how you react to that, though I don’t foresee it playing a major role every time we have sex. Just many of them. Regardless, I want to do what makes you happy.”

“You’re the best, ‘Drid.”

\------------------------------------

They piece together dinner from the snacks Indrid brought and some food in the fridge (his folks left him money for pizza, but he’s saving that for tomorrow), and Duck manages to convince Indrid that, for tonight anyway, they should sleep in his bed instead of on the floor. 

They’re in the middle of getting ready for bed when Indrid abruptly steps into a corner. 

“Incoming.”

“What’s incom..?”

“Duck Newton! You look exhausted! Have you spent your day training to fulfill your destiny?”

“Minnie, we’ve talked about the thing where you show up at times where I’m only wearin' half my clothes!”

“Apologies Duck Newton, but I cannot see what you’re doing in the moments before my visit. And why do you not have your chosen object?”

“I do, see, he’s right here.” Duck grabs Beacon from under the bed and unfurls him.

“Minerva, I regret to inform you that our so-called hero has been spending no time on his preparations and much time performing coit” Duck snaps the blade closed, chucks it back under the bed. 

“You must not neglect your training Duck Newton!”

“In my defense, I been awful busy doin' other things.” He glances to where Indrid is hiding, and the taller man has a hand clapped over his mouth, shaking with laughter.

“And anyway, I ain’t even decided if I want to accept this so-called destiny.”

“If you do you will regret…” Minerva disappears. Indrid steps out of the corner.

“It’s very weird to watch you talk to someone I cannot see. And hilarious.”

“Yeah, yeah, get under the covers giggles I’ll join you in a sec.” Duck takes off his shirt, reaches for the sports bra, and freezes: usually he sleeps with a shirt on, but it’s been so hot lately he’s defaulted to sleeping topless, in all senses of the word. Indrid’s, well, never seen that part of him. What if he sees it and decides he doesn’t want Duck anymore? It wouldn’t be the first time someone’s been fine with Ducks body in theory but bailed when they had to confront the reality of it. 

“Are you alright? If it’s uncomfortable for us to share a bed I will not be insulted. I even brought my extra-fluffy sleeping bag in case I needed to sleep on the floor.”

Duck opens his mouth, closes it again.

“Would like me to answer the question you ask in two of the futures?”

“Yeah.”

“No matter how uncovered your body is, I will not think any differently of you. Nothing could change how much I care about you, or how much I want you.”

Duck sits down on the bed, yanks the jog bra off, and pulls the sheet over himself. Indrid (with three blankets on top of him) leans forward and kisses Duck sweetly. 

They stay up several more hours talking but gradually Duck, head on Indrids chest, feels his boyfriends breathing deepen and even as he falls asleep. As Duck drifts off himself he says, “I love you, ‘Drid.”

He’s startled, and then relieved, to hear a soft voice reply, “I love you too, Duck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: More sex, but also some heroism.


	7. You Know How It Feels...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vision comes to pass

Duck awakens to the sound of yet another summer storm, rain hammering on the window and thunder rolling in the distance. Indrid is passed all the way out next to him, so Duck carefully makes his way out of bed and into the shower. Feeling less sticky (fuckin' humid summers) he heads into the kitchen. 

He starts coffee (he knows Indrid drinks it, albeit with a cup of sugar stirred in), digs around in the cabinets until he finds some Froot Loops. He’s up on his tiptoes getting bowls out when a slender arm reaches over his head to grab them.

“Show off.” He turns, finds Indrid in front of him, hair damp, in his usual shirt and pajama pants. He’s struck by the normalcy of the moment, suddenly very aware of the fact that there could be futures in which this is his morning every day of his life. 

Indrid rummages around in one of the bags strewn on the floor.

“I know I brought it...aha! Duck, I have a proposition for what to do today!”

“I’m hopin' it involves you shirtless.”

Indrid blushes.

“It most certainly can. However, I found a magazine containing a guide to sleepovers, which suggests making something called a pillow fort.” He holds the magazine where Duck can see it. 

“Why are you readin' old copies of YM?”

“I found a stack in the dumpster by the high school. They make for fascinating reading.”

“I can give you some of Jane's old ones if you want.”

“Oooh, yes please!” Indrid claps his hands together in excitement. Duck goes to look for extra blankets. 

Construction takes most of the morning, as Indrid is taller than the average inhabitant of a pillow fort, but eventually they have a decent cavern with enough room for them to stretch out (and still see the T.V.).

They’re curled up together, one of the few T.V stations in Kepler playing the background, Ducks head resting beneath Indrids chin.

“I haven’t been this happy in quite a long time.” Indrid says, unprompted. 

“Glad I could, uh, be a part of you feelin' that way.” Duck shifts his body so that he can lean up for a kiss. 

“You are the whole of the reason for it, not simply a part.”

Duck kisses him again, harder this time.

“What would you like to do now, my love?”

“Anythin', as long as it involves you, me, and fewer clothes.”

“As inviting an idea as that is, am I correct in assuming there are a few things you’d prefer not to do?”

“Usual rules apply to my top half. And, I ain’t really ready for, uh, y’know, sex-sex. Other than that I’m all yours.”

“Mmmmmm, lucky me.” Indrid removes his shirt, pushes Duck down and climbs on top of him. He reaches down, rubbing at the front of Ducks boxers.

“May I?”

Duck nods emphatically. 

Indrid slips his hand into the boxers, circles his thumb across the outside a few times. Duck gives a shaky exhale. Indrid looks down at him, cocking his head.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just been awhile since the hand down there wasn’t mine.”

Indrid slips a finger inside, catches the gasp escaping Ducks mouth with his own. 

“Now, if my understanding of human anatomy is correct, there is something right around this area that should..”

“Oh, Jesus FUCK!”

“Make you go like that.” Indrid repeats the motion, adding a touch more pressure, sending another wave of pleasure through Duck. He’s pawing at Indrids chest, mouthing at his neck, desperate for more contact, but their positions make it difficult for him to do much besides lay there and let Indrid turn him into a panting mess. 

“I propose an adjustment.” Indrid rolls onto his side, pulling Duck with him, the hand not already occupied coming to rest under Ducks head. Duck hooks his leg up and around over Indrids, who takes advantage of the new angle to add two fingers.

“Fuck!” Duck leans forward, sucks a hickey just under Indrids collarbone. Adds another next to it for good measure. As he’s adding a third, he gets an idea.

“I know that look, you’re plotting somethinOH!” Indrid yelps as Duck reaches down and strokes his dick. Duck begins grinding his hips, rutting against Indrids palm, the friction making his toes curl. They kiss again, only breaking apart to breath before crashing back together. 

The angle of Indrids hand is suddenly just right and Duck comes, burying his face against Indrid to muffle the sound (he does have neighbors, after all). As the tension drains out of him he feels Indrids hand replace his own. He glances down, transfixed by the sight of his boyfriend hurriedly jacking himself off, his gasps loud and warm as he nestles against Duck. There’s a cut-off groan as he watches come spill over the edge of Indrids hand.

Indrid wipes it off on his discarded shirt, wraps both arms around Duck.

“I love you so much.”

“How much of that statement is sex-based?” Duck looks up at Indrid, kisses his nose.

“Five to ten percent, I would say.”

“Smartass.” Duck can feel himself drifting off to sleep, when Indrid abruptly stiffens.

“My love, I’m afraid your vision is soon to become reality.”

Duck sits up.

“Shit, you mean the car crash? Does anyone get hurt?”

“That depends on which future occurs. If there are two cars, everyone is unscathed. But if a third, small red car is involved the person in said car will be badly hurt.”

Duck is already pulling on his shorts, trying to picture the intersection from his vision. Indrid has pulled a sketchpad and pen from one of the bags and is drawing furiously. 

“It’s the intersection of Main and Elm, the red car is a small…” He’s squinting at the drawing, Duck leans over his shoulder.

“Looks like a Honda, think an Acura.” Duck runs to the door, slipping on his shoes.

“All I gotta do is stop the red car?”

“If you wish to actively prevent one of the futures, yes. You have seven minutes.” Indrid is watching Duck, expression unclear. 

“Got it. I’ll be right back.” Duck takes off running out the door. He should be able to make it (right on Maple, three blocks until Elm, then a left, then five more blocks). He has to. 

He skids to a halt halfway up the final block, sees the red car almost to the intersection. There is no way he can catch it; he’s got super-strength, not super-speed.

Huh. Strength.

He picks up a decent sized rock and chucks it at the car as hard as he can. There’s a crack as the rock embeds itself in the glass of the windshield, the car slamming to a halt a second after, still several yards from the intersection. 

Duck takes a deep breath as the driver-side door swings open. And then he remembers why that car looks so familiar. 

“Duck, what the hell man?!” Juno steps out of the car, visibly pissed.

“Heeeey Juno. Sorry about your windshield”

“Oh, you’re gonna be fuckin' sorry.” 

She’s walking towards him and he's preparing to run like hell from one of his oldest friends when a loud crunch of metal and squeal of brakes draws their attention.

Two cars have collided head-on, drivers already stepping out to shout at each other. Had he not stopped her, Juno’s car would have been smashed between them.

Juno seems to be coming to that conclusion as she looks at the crash, back at Duck, and then back at her car. Duck takes his chance, runs back towards home while shouting over his shoulder, “Sorry again I’ll explain later!”

Several streets away, Indrid is in Ducks room looking for a change of shirt. He sees the futures for Juno, Duck, and the drivers of the other cars shift. Smiles to himself as he grasps what that means. 

He looks down at a curled-up Beacon, hidden half-way under the bed.

“See, you unpleasant piece of metal? He does have it in him to be a hero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, what have y'all been up to on that discord? There's some interesting stuff coming out in this fandom right now.
> 
> For those who don't know "YM" was a magazine that was popular during the 90s/early 00s.
> 
> Next up: Our boys take things to another level.


	8. ...To Reach Too High, Too Far...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indrid gets ideas. Duck gets some bad news.

“You weren’t kiddin' were you? When you said tryin' to help backfired more often than not?”

Day has long since turned into night and the two of them are cuddled up in the blanket fort. 

“Sadly, no. However, if it’s any consolation, Juno forgives you in ninety-six percent of the futures.”

Duck snorts out a laugh.

“Yeah, all I got to do is let her kick my ass, probably, and we’ll be set.”

“Or offer to pay to repair the car.” Indrid brings his arm to rest across Ducks shoulders, pulling him close. 

"Honestly the first option seems less painful." 

"Would you like to watch something to take your mind off of it?" Indrid asks, and Duck picks up the remote, begins flipping channels.

“Any requests? We got static, static, infomercial, static, kinda static, or...static.”

“We could watch a movie?” Indrid kisses his cheek.

“Good thinkin'. I’ll be right back, go ahead and pick somethin'.”

When Duck gets back from the bathroom and makes his way into the fort, Indrid is staring fixedly at one of the static channels.

“Lookin' for hidden patterns there?” He slides in next to Indrid, who starts.

“Nope! I was simply, um, watching what this one channel appears to pick up.” 

Indrid is bright pink. When Duck glances at the T.V. he realizes why. 

Huh, who’dve thought that kind of station could get through (even if it's eighty percent static). Or that Indrid would be interested in it. 

“Y'know that’s porn, right?”

“I was not born yesterday, Duck. I am well aware of the existence of human pornographic materials.”

Duck raises an eyebrow. Indrid shifts in his seat.

“I just haven't actually... seen any before.” Indrid clicks the T.V. off. He’s definitely fidgeting more than usual. Duck looks down, then smirks at Indrid.

“Take it you like what you saw?”

“It certainly stirred some interest.”

“Interest in?”

“How do I put this delicately? It was …..butt stuff.” The gravity with which he says this causes Duck to double over with laughter. Once he can breathe again, he crawls over to sit in front of Indrid and nips at his ear.

“Want to try it?”

Indrid looks surprised, then pulls Duck to him with a purr. 

“Gonna take that as a yes.”

“Mmmmhmmm.” Indrid nuzzles against his neck before pulling back to look at him. 

“You’re quite sure? I’m under the impression it can be rather intense.”

“I’m sure.”

Duck rolls onto his stomach and reaches into the bag containing the box of condoms, relieved to find Indrid has also purchased lube. It’s then that firm, slender fingers begin massaging their way down his back. A weight settles on his upper thighs as Indrid straddles him.

“I’m told relaxation is important for this and you are clearly still very tense from this mornings' heroics.” His fingers knead down along the edge of Ducks spine, occasionally circling out or up to his shoulders. Duck settles his face into a nearby pillow with a sigh.

Indrids hands make their way down to Ducks ass and begin stroking and massaging it with an occasional firm grab thrown in for good measure.

“Mmm, lots of tension here. Might have to spend extra time on it.”

“You just like grabbin' my ass.” Duck mumbles teasingly

“Nonsense, this is a purely altruistic gesture.” Indrid gives an extra-hard squeeze and Duck lets out an, “eeep.” 

Indrid laughs low, slowly tugs Ducks shorts and boxers off and tosses them aside, continues massaging his bare skin. After a few minutes of bliss, Duck feels a tap on his shoulder.

“Hand me the supplies.”

Duck stretches his hand vaguely backwards, passes the condoms and lube off to Indrid.

“Thank you, my love.” He kisses the small of Ducks back.

There’s a pause and then Duck feels something cold and slick slip inside of him. It feels good, if a little odd. Indrid moves his hand gently for a minute or two and then works a second finger in, begins scissoring them as he opens Duck up more. Duck gasps, arches his hips back.

“Fuck, that feels real good.”

“Another?”

“PleaseAH.” Ducks breathing is becoming ragged, the world narrowing down to the two of them and the warmth spreading through his body. The stimulation disappears and Duck whimpers into the pillow. He's dimly aware of foil crinkling. 

“Don’t worry my sweet, I won’t keep you waiting.” He works the head of his dick inside. Duck feels him trembling at the points where their bodies connect, and he’s pleased that Indrid is as effected by this as he is. Indrid works his way in little by little, pausing often to give Duck time to adjust. He’s most of the way in when he runs both hands over Ducks hips and down his legs.

“Such a lovely sight, you all spread out and ready for me. I could spend all night looking at you like this.” His voice is warm and hungry.

“That all you plannin' on doin'?”

“Hardly.” Indrid thrusts mildly back and forth, pleasure coursing through Duck as he does. Then he stops. 

“Indrid, I swear, if you don’t start fuckin' me right this instant I’m gonna die.”

“That would be a shame.” Indrid says nonchalantly, tracing small, lazy figure-eights along Ducks body with his index finger.

“‘Drid, please, I’m beggin' youOH FUCK.” Duck is not expecting Indrid to grab him and pull them both upright, his chest shockingly cold against the warmth of Ducks back. The movement pushes Indrid the rest of the way in, Ducks moan becoming a drawled-out thank you.

“There we go, now you’re using your manners my good, sweet boy. You feel so perfect, so tight, oh it is going to be so delightful to watch you come apart on my cock.”

Duck tilts his head back, opens his lips imploringly and Indrid obliges him with a kiss as he rolls his hips up and down. His lips break away from Ducks mouth and make a trail down the back of his neck.

“Given our arrangement, you’ll need to do most of the work. For now.” He sinks his teeth into the nape of Ducks neck, making him arch up before grinding back down.

“Oh yes, yes that will do nicely.” Indrid purrs as Duck brings his weight up and back down again, again, and again until his thighs are on fire and his back is lit up with bursts of sharp pleasure as Indrid covers it in bruises. 

Indrid ghosts two fingers across the front of an extremely wet, sensitive part of Ducks anatomy and he grinds down harder with a whine. 

“You want it there too?” 

“Can’t you, ah fuck, can’t you see what future me is gonna say.” 

“Yes, but I want to hear you say it.” The fingers ghost by again.

“I want you to fuck me as many ways as you can.”

Indrid slips three fingers inside, curls one up, continues to work his thumb across the outside and Duck yelps, his hand scrabbling until he’s gripping the inside of Indrids thighs. He doesn’t mean to scratch,at first, but he does and Indrid hisses, growls, fucks him harder with his hand, so he does it again. Duck hears his own voice as if it’s miles away, begging Indrid not to stop. 

“Would you like to come?” 

“What d’you fuckin' think?”

“Fair enough.” Indrid twists Ducks head back so he can kiss him, fingers working in the most delicious way and then Duck sees stars (he thought that was a cliche, but holy shit he can actually seem them). He’s still coming down from it when he’s shoved forward onto his knees and elbows, Indrid hurriedly slamming into him with a mixture of human and inhuman sounds of pleasure. His hands come to rest on top of Ducks, twining their fingers together so Duck can feel his grip tighten as comes. 

It takes a moment to disentangle, and then Duck sits up with an exhausted groan. Indrid stretches all his limbs out, catlike, barely avoiding knocking the blankets down on top of them. 

“That was somethin' else.” Duck says with a slight laugh.

“A good something?”

“Amazin'. You’re amazin', ‘Drid.” His boyfriend opens his arms and Duck crawls into them eagerly. His breathing begins to return to normal, the sound of Indirds content hum lulling him until he feels calmer than he has in what feels like years, like his mind can wander here and there and will always have somewhere safe to return to. It’s in that haze of gentle contemplation that he whispers, “Indrid? You know I meant it right?”

“Meant what?” 

“What I said last night. I really do love you. And that ain’t just the sex talkin'.”

“I never doubted it. And I meant it when I said it too.I love you” He places a soft kiss on Ducks cheek before adding, “What lead you to reiterate?”

“Dunno, just feels nice to say it out loud.”

“Indeed it does, my love. Indeed it does.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then end of August draws near, and Duck is more smitten and happier than he’s ever been. He has Indrid, Indrid has him, and nothing else in his increasingly weird life matters. 

When the phone rings on Thursday afternoon, he’s not surprised. That’s one of the agreed upon times Indrid usually calls him. 

What does surprise him is the way Indrid sounds on the other end of the line. His voice is small, anxious.

“Duck, can you come over? There’s something I need to tell you.”

By the time Duck makes it to the trailer, he’s run through every possible bad scenario. Or so he thinks. 

Indrid opens the door as he gets there, ushers him inside. It’s when his face catches the light of the one space heater currently running that Duck sees tear tracks on his face and his heart drops.

“Duck, there is no good future that comes of me trying to soften the blow, so I will just,” he takes a shaky breath “I will just tell you. I have to leave Duck. Tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Things are said, and a letter is written.


	9. ...Too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouch

“Take me with you.”

Indrid gives him a sad look that makes it clear he expected that response.

“I would, in a heartbeat. But there are futures where I do and none of them end well, for either of us. I need you to believe me when I say you deserve far better endings than those supply.” He’s taken Ducks hands in his own, gazing down at the link between them. An awful, heavy feeling burbles up in Ducks chest.

“Why now? Is it somethin'”

“You did? No. Something disastrous is going to happen, in Washington. I can’t pinpoint when, but soon, and I have to err on the side of getting there sooner rather than later to warn them. If I don’t, hundreds of people are going to die. I’ve failed to stop so many tragedies and every time I do it weighs on my conscious worse than the time before.”

“Oh.” Indrid makes perfect sense, and in that moment Duck hates him for it. A sob threatens to escape, he swallows it down.

“Are you comin' back?”

“I’m not sure.”

“What happens now?” 

Indrid draws him closer and Duck can’t keep from wrapping his arms around him.

“There are a few futures. For today, I mean. I’d prefer the one where you stay and keep me company while I prepare. And where you come and see me tomorrow morning so we can say goodbye. But if you wish to go now, I understand.” 

Duck holds him tighter. 

“Please let me stay.”

Indrid eases back slightly, leans down so Duck can bring their lips together. 

“Of course, my love, for as long as I can.”

The hours move unfairly fast as Duck helps Indrid organize and plan for his journey, stealing kisses from him whenever he's able. By midnight, he’s falling asleep on his feet. He’s helping Indrid pin up a map when he slumps to the side. He’s saved from a collision with the floor by Indrid catching him.

“You have to go home, Duck.” He says softly, as Duck burrows into his arms.

“Don’t wanna.” 

“Come see me tomorrow, seven in the morning. Give me a proper send off then, okay?”

He’s crying, Duck can tell by the crack in his voice. Which is fine, given that he’s getting tear-spots on the front of Indrids shirt. 

“Oh, sweetheart.” Indrid lifts Ducks chin up to kiss him. It’s a longing, sad, hungry kiss and Duck never wants it to end. When it does Indrid wipes a tear from Ducks cheek, cradles his face as he looks at him. The look of love on his face makes his heart feel like it’s splitting into pieces. 

“I love you, Indrid.”

That smile again, the one Duck once thought was strange, the one he now never wants to forget. 

“I love you too. See you tomorrow.”

\----------------------------------------

Duck rolls out of his bed only a few hours later, in a rush to get to the trailer park so he can spend as many moments with Indrid as possible. He’s in such a rush that he nearly misses the letter sitting on his doorstep. The one addressed to him in a familiar, spindly script. 

He opens it.

“My sweet Duck,

 

I’m hoping this is the future where you find this prior to getting to where the Winnebago used to be. There was also one where a squirrel ran off with this before you got to read it, but I decided to take my chances.

The future shifted as I was trying to sleep, and I know enough now to understand that every hour counts in preventing this disaster. And so I had to leave immediately, even though I wanted to stay and see you one last time with every fiber of my being. I’m so sorry.

I wish I could say that I knew if or when you and I will see each other again. But as you know, the future is a temperamental thing even to those of us who can see it. Please know that I want a future where you and I are together again more than I have ever wanted anything. And if that does not come to pass, I hope you will have a life that makes you happy and fulfilled, whether you choose to follow your apparent destiny or not. You deserve only the best futures, and I wish I could stay close and insure they come to you. 

I love you, you incredible, handsome, good-hearted man. My singularly wonderful human. I will love you until the end of the world, perhaps even after that. 

Yours,

Indrid Cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early morning update because reasons!
> 
> Next up: Indrid examines a bruise. Duck apologizes.


	10. I Sighed, But You Swooned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indrid has a bruise on his cheek and a Duck at his door.

It's twentyish years later.

Indrid stands at the bathroom mirror inside the Winnebago, examine the several-day-old bruise under his eye. Thank goodness he’s taken to keeping spare pairs of his glasses around. They’re an insurance against many things, including Duck Newtons' unusual problem solving methods.

He touches the bruise, winces.

Painful problem solving methods is more like it.

But if his predictions are correct, Duck is on his way to apologize. Alone. The odds for the different ways that apology goes keep vacillating, suggesting Duck hasn’t made up his mind about what he wants to do. 

Indrid hasn’t either.

Does he tell Duck how much it stung to have him act as though he’d never seen him before, doubly so when he seemed so taken aback by his Sylph form? True, he realized soon after that Duck was as at a loss as he was as to how to reconcile their past with the present and had defaulted to letting Indrid bring it up first (not a bad move, per se, except it should have been quickly obvious that Indrid was not going to be the first to mention it, since he didn’t want to put Duck in an awkward position). But it still hurt a bit.

Should he tell him how hard it was to focus on only warning him about danger during those first phone calls when all he wanted to say was that he’d missed the sound of his voice? That it took every shred of willpower not to throw himself into his arms when he showed up with the Pine Guard that first time?

Does he tell him how handsome and sturdy he looks in his ranger uniform?

He tears a few drawings down, paces back and forth. Crumples a few more waiting for Duck to knock. He can’t seem too eager, it’ll make Duck feel bad in the futures where he rejects him.

Two knocks.

“Come in Duck, it’s open!” He tries to look casual as Duck knocks the snow from his boots and steps inside. He looks tired, but his hair looks soft and there are crows feet around his eyes that fit his face beautifully and he’s…

He’s stepped directly in front of Indrid. 

“I, uh, came to apologize for, uh, punchin' you the other night. I mean, saved your life, but Aubrey said this was still the polite thing to do.”

“Thank for that. Both the apology and the life saving.”

Duck lifts his hand, turns Indrids' chin slightly to look at the bruise.

“Damn, I got you good.”

The futures where he offers to kiss it better disappear and Indrid tries not to crumple from the inside out. He wishes it was easier to see what was coming, the effects of that blasted tree haven’t worn off just yet and he swears if he ever sees a cottonwood again he’ll light it on fire. 

Duck kisses the edge of Indrids jaw. But before Indrid can even move to respond he’s being shoved backwards a little at a time.

“Twenty goddamn years you son of a...not a fuckin' phone call not a fuckin' postcard...then you turn up back here with your goddamn smile...goddamn smooth voice...goddammit Indrid stop laughin' this is serious!” Duck is pressing his fingers into Indrids chest to push him back, voice breaking from it’s calm drawl into something that isn’t quite anger and isn’t quite joy. His hat is starting to come off from the force of his gestures and Indrid is laughing with relief that Duck is finally, finally acknowledging their past. 

“I tried so fuckin' hard to forget you after awhile, tried to convince myself you were a dream or somethin' and every time I got close I’d find that fuckin' letter Indrid, that letter, it’s still buried in a box somewhere in my fuckin' apartment because it was all I had left of you.Then you turn up and don’t say a damn thing about it and suddenly I’m fuckin' havi'n the same kind of wet dreams I had as a fuckin' teenager when I’m suppose to be focusin' on saving the world. And then AND THEN you go and get kidnapped, I swear to Christ Indrid Cold don’t you ever get fuckin' kidnapped again.” Indrid is now backed against the far wall of the living room, Duck still inches away from him.

“In my defense, it wasn’t my idea to leave one of the goatmen in my trailer for me to babysit. In fact, I believe it was yours.” Indrid flicks his index finger up, knocking Ducks hat the rest of the way off. It lands on a mound of drawings with a crunch.

Duck looks down at the hat. Back up at Indird. And then he lunges forward, grabbing Indrids' head and pulling him into furious, prolonged kiss. 

When they finally break to breathe, Duck keeps a firm hold in Indrids hair.

“That all you got to say for yourself?” He’s panting, lips already swollen from the force of the kiss. 

“I’ll add that I’m sorry, Duck. I could give you a thousand reasons why you haven’t heard from me until now, but none of them matter more than the fact that I’m sorry my silence hurt you. I hope one day you can forgive me.”

Another kiss, one with less fury and more longing. When they break apart this time, Duck presses their foreheads together.

“Goddam, ‘Drid, I forgave you the moment I saw your face again.” He releases Indrids head, buries his face against his chest, hands clutching at the front of Indrid’s sweater. Indrid nuzzles his hair and wraps his arms around him (there’s more of him to hold now and Indrid adores it), breathes in and realizes he’s crying. Wiping his nose with his sleeve only helps a little

“Did you ever think about me?” Ducks voice is so quiet Indrid barely hears it.

“More often than I can say. I missed you so much. Even after decades had passed I’d wake up hoping I’d see a future with you and me together again. And I’ll admit to peeking at yours every now and then when I was feeling particularly lonely.”

“Perv.”

“Not those futures. Usually. And when it was it was an accident.”

“Uh huh, sure.” Duck bumps his head against his chest playfully.

“I swear. The few times I stumbled upon you and someone else in a more intimate moment I flipped to something else. Times when you were by yourself, I’ll confess that I gave into temptation more than once.”

“What, didn’t have a bunch of other short guys throwin' themselves at you left and right?” There’s a hint of bitterness to the question.

“Hardly. You’ve so far been the only human who could distract me from my work.”

Duck gazes up at him looking touched? Surprised? Indrid wishes he was a little better at figuring out human expressions sometimes. He steps back and Indrid drops his arms, letting him out of the embrace. Duck seems suddenly lost.

“I uh, don’t really know what to do now. Work’s done and I’m not really feelin' up to hero trainin' but uh.”

“Would you like to stay here for awhile?”

“Naw, I wouldn’t, fuck, don’t want to bother you so I’d rather, ah, fuck, um. Yes.”

“How has your ability to lie gotten worse?”

“No idea.”

He’s staring at the ground now, occasionally glancing at Indrid. He’s blushing, too. 

“Would you like to kiss again?”

“Please.”

Indrid closes the gap between then, runs a finger casually across the front of Ducks jacket.

“Might I suggest somewhere more comfortable?”

“Don’t know, got some fond memories attached to the kitchen counter.” Duck grins at him, a real one, that lights up his face in way that Indrid’s dreamed about for years. 

“Let’s start with the bedroom. Perhaps we can move out here if things go well.” He unzips Ducks winter jacket, tugs it off his shoulders

“I’m gonna hold you to thatAHHEY” Duck yelps as Indrid lifts him off the ground in a sort of bear-hug and carries him the short distance to the back of the trailer. 

“Put me down gentle, please, had a bit of a set back in the durability department.”

“Oh dear.” Indrid sets Duck down on his feet at the edge of the bed.

“Yeah, I’ll tell you about it later. Here, I wanna show you somethin'.” Duck sit down as he shifts off his uniform jacket, begins unbuttoning his shirt. When he’s done, Indrid is looking at bare skin with two semi-circle scars. 

He kneels down, reverant, to trace a finger across the scars. Lets it run down in a curve across Ducks' stomach.

“You’re much fuzzier now.”

Duck laughs.

“Yeah, T will do that, along with some other changes. D’you mind?”

“Not in the slightest. I like it.” He sits all the way down, plants a kiss underneath the left scar, feels Duck sharply inhale. Kisses his way across his chest, then back again, dips down to kiss his stomach. He loves this version of Ducks body, just as he loved the old one, perhaps more so because it clearly makes Duck happy and anything that makes Duck happy is worth loving. And his body is so perfect, warm and soft under Indrids lips and hands, the perfect shape and size, perfect, perfect, perfect.

Duck moans and Indrid realizes somewhere along the line he'd started speaking aloud

“And some things don’t change, I see.” He nips at a spot below Ducks ribcage.

“Don’t sound so fuckin' smug.” Duck smiles down at him

“I’ll be as smug as I please. I take great pride in making you make those sounds.”

“Won’t all be that easy, my tastes’ve matured. Ain’t just gonna come apart at the drop of the proverbial hat like I used to.” Duck is clearly teasing him and Indrid has forgotten until now how much he likes it when Duck does that.

And how much he looks forward to putting him in his place. 

“Is that so?” He grins, undoing Ducks belt and yanking his pants and boxers off. Slowly, he brings a hand to his glasses, watches Ducks eyes following his movements carefully. He the glasses off, folds them up primly, places them next to the bed, turning his back on Duck to do so.

“If this form is no longer appealing to you, now would be the time to tell meEEEeeeep.” Duck runs a finger up his antennae while his back is turned, lighting up every nerve in his body. He pounces on Duck, dragging his tongue across his neck and down his body before settling on the ground between his legs. Flicks his tongue up one thigh, then the other as Duck squirms under his hands. Runs it quickly across a warm, already quite wet spot.

“Mmmm, I’ve missed how you taste.” He purrs and slides his tongue inside, Ducks back arching with a groan as he does. It takes a few exploratory thrusts before he finds the angle and the spot he wants, curving his tongue to reach it.

Duck starts stringing his curses together to form new ones, which Indrid takes as a sign he’s enjoying himself. He (carefully) runs his fingers across the outside as he continues to fuck Duck with his tongue, relishing the noises coming from above him. After five or so of the best minutes of his year, he feels Duck begin to tense.

“Fuck, ‘Drid, fuckin' hell please, I’m close please oh you fucker.” Duck gasps out the last part as Indrid pulls away, puts his glasses back on. And immediately stands to get his sweater off because goodness he’s hot all of a sudden. 

Duck, now fully on the bed, grabs at him, but even with his foresight a bit shaky he sees that coming and steps out of the way. 

“Don’t worry, I’m merely adjusting for a new activity.”

“Indriiiiiiid” Duck flops back in a parody of frustration, begins desperately fucking himself with his fingers. Indrid settles on the end of the bed by his feet, takes in that lovely sight for a moment before speaking. 

“Now, now, be patient.” He crawls until he’s braced on his arms above Duck, dips his head down to kiss him, before pinning his hands on either side of his head

“I promise I’ll make you come. Plenty. After all, we have quite a bit of lost time to make up for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this because the reunion scene has become a behemoth (a sexy behemoth *bounces eyebrows*)
> 
> Up next: More sex, but also some feelings.


	11. Every Precious Dream and Vision Underneath the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duck brings Indrid up to date and Indrid brings Duck to..something else.

Twenty goddamn years. 

He’s spent twenty goddamn years thinking he’d never have this again. 

And now Duck is on his back in the bed of a too-hot Winnebago with Indrid on top of him, whispering filthy promises in his ear. His hands are freezing, as they always were, holding Ducks own in place as he grinds against him. 

The irony of the strangest person he ever loved dropping back into his life just as he’s been relegated to normalcy is something Duck will consider later. When most of his blood isn’t directed at his junk.

Speaking of which……

“Do I get to choose how you make me come?” 

Indrid cocks his head.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Somethin' you and I ain’t done before.”

Indrids’ expression goes a little far-away, the way it does when he’s looking at the future. 

“I, I thought that wasn’t something you’re comfortable with?” He stammers out, blush creeping across his skin.

“It’s grown on me. Whaddaya say, do I like it in that future you just saw” He thrusts up against Indrid encouragingly. 

“Yes, oh my goodness, alright, wait right here.” Indrid rolls off the bed, hits the floor with a thud. Duck leans over the edge to watch him as he rifles through a collection of boxes. 

“Want me to take my shirt the rest of the way off?” 

“No, leave it. It makes you look like the cover of a romance novel.” Indrid overturns a box containing several condoms, lube, a baseball, a pack of markers, and a teddy bear. 

“At last.” Indrid scoops of the condoms and lube and climbs back onto the bed, tugging his pajama pants off as he does.

“Those ain’t expired?”

“No, I like to be prepared for all possible futures.” Indrid seems to be struggling to get the condom open, and Duck notices his hands are shaking. He sits up, scoots himself in front of Indrid, places a hand on either knee and rubs them reassuringly. 

“You okay?”

“I’m perhaps a tad eager and it is making motor skills difficult, ah finally. ” He unrolls the condom, Duck kisses him as he does. He tastes like eggnog.

Duck can’t wait any longer, pulls Indrid down on top of him. The taller man laughs, hooks Ducks legs around his own as he slides inside. As as soon as he does Duck frantically rolls his hips. It’s been awhile since anyone’s fucked him like this, and the fact that it’s Indrid doing it is making him want it more than usual.

Indrid kisses his shoulder before sinking his teeth into it and Duck growls, digs his nails into Indrids ass, urging him to go faster. He gets the message, thrusts with more force as he continues to bite and kiss his way across Ducks chest and neck. Duck slips a hand down in between them, begins to rub at his clit. He was already so close from Indrid giving him head that it doesn’t take long before he comes with choked off gasp.

Indrid waits until Duck finishes before grabbing his hands and pinning them to the bed. Rolls his hips lazily. 

“You know, it’s been so long since I had you all to myself, I’m almost inclined to draw this out as long as I can. Being inside you like this is really an experience to savor, don’t you agree?” 

Duck tries to make an alluring noise of agreement but it comes out more as a whimper as Indrids low tone and sharp, hungry grin go straight to his groin. 

“Then again, you’re older than you were the last time we were together. As I understand it, humans lose stamina as they age.” His slow thrusts are just on the good side of overstimulating, and he drags his tongue across Ducks neck before leaving what is sure to be the mother of all hickeys, making Duck arch up towards him. 

“That sounds like a challenge.” Duck pants.

“Only if you, oh goodness, want it to be.”

“Ahah, comin' apart a bit yourself there, aren’t ya mister all-seeing?”

“I’m not all-seeing, merely future seeinOHohgracious!” Indrid moans as Duck brings his head up to suck at the patch of chest he can reach, retaliates by grabbing hold of Ducks hair with the hand not pinning Ducks own in place. Yanks him into a kiss as he works his hips rapidly until he’s coming with a series of high, familiar noises that Duck swallows up as they kiss. 

They collapse in a heap and after a moment Indrid pulls out, tosses the condom into what Duck hopes is the trash. He the rolls onto his side next to Duck, running a hand up his stomach and chest. 

“My, I didn’t think I bit you that hard.” He says softly.

Duck looks down at the constellation of hickeys blooming across his body.

“You, uh, you may not’ve. Or, I mean, you probably bit me the same way you always did but I’m not as tough anymore.”

Indrid raises an inquisitive eyebrow.

“That setback you mentioned?”

Duck nods.

“Long story short, turns out my powers were linked to Minnies’ planet. And it got hit by an asteroid? Meteor? Never could remember the difference. Anyway, it got hit by a big space rock and now all my powers are gone.”

“Oh dear, I’m sorry.” Duck looks at Indrid as sees an expression full of genuine concern and warmth. That familiar feeling twists in his chest. 

No, no chance. No way. He is not going to fall in love with Indrid all over again. Indrid wouldn’t want that, and neither would he.

Right?  
\--------------------------------------

Duck’s not sure when they fell asleep, just that one moment they were talking and the next he woke up with Indrid curled around him. They can’t have been asleep long, according to the clock. 

He gets up and makes his way quietly to the living room. It’s so hot in the trailer that he could probably get by without clothes, but he keeps his shirt on and tugs on a stray pair of sweatpants out of what he can only assume is modesty. Or maybe shyness. 

Indrid seemed to like this body just fine, but he’s not going to kid himself about loving the way he looks with a “dad bod” (that’s what Aubrey called it and he’s been too scared to look it up and find out what she meant). Better to cover it up a bit.

He finds drawings scattered on the counter top, begins stacking them absentmindedly. 

There’s also the fact that he’s normal now. Maybe Indrid doesn’t want someone normal. Or maybe sex with someone normal is fine but anything else wouldn’t work for him. 

Duck should go, should get his clothes on and sneak out the door and go back to pretending that his heart doesn’t tug at his chest every time he sets eyes on Indrid. 

One of the papers slices into his thumb and he hisses, sticks it into his mouth. 

“Another downside of your power loss?” Indrid asks from behind him. Goddamn, he forgot how quiet the man could be. 

“Yeah. Even paper fuckin' hurts me now.” He tries not to sound bitter. Fails. Slender arms wrap around his shoulders.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No. I mean, fuck. I do but what’s there to say? Everythin' hurts and I feel like I’ve got the goddamn flu and I’m all thrown off and I’ve got bruises in places I didn’t know you could bruise. And I don’t think I have visions anymore, which means I lost..”

“The thing that first interested you in me.” Indrid finishes along with him.

“Look at me, Duck.” 

Duck turns, shoulders slumped. Looks up at a pair of kind eyes just visible behind red lenses. 

“That was the first thing we had in common, but it was not why I was interested in you. Or why I fell in love with you. Or why I still...” Indrid seems to catch himself, shakes his head before continuing, “you are far more than your powers. You always have been. And I’ve no doubt you’ll learn to manage this. But if you should want help or, or comfort, I will be at your command. If you’ll still have me.”

“Are you askin' me if I want to date you?”

“Yes.”

“Hell yeah.” Duck lifts his head for a kiss and Indrid meets him halfway, a delighted hum escaping him as they embrace. 

“At my command huh?” Duck smirks as they break apart.

“I was perhaps a tad over dramatic there.”

“Really? Because I was gonna command you to fuck me on the counter.”

“Gladly.” Indrid licks his lips

“And I want you to do it as your Sylph self.”

Indrid looks startled.

“Are you quite sure, given your change in durability?”

“Look, if I’m gonna get banged up and covered in bruises, I’d like some of them to be from something I enjoyed rather than fallin' on my ass skateboardin'.”

“Skateboarding?” 

“Tell you later.” Duck hops up on the counter as Indrid removes his glasses. He stretches his wings out and Duck takes a moment to enjoy how soft and strong he looks. 

Indrid steps in front of him, gazes at him with a low purr.

"I love the shape you are." He ruts against him. Duck can feel him getting hard against his leg.

“In case it’s a concern, there’s not a possibility of, erm, procreation when I’m in this form. Something about how human and sylph biologies interact.”

“Do I even want to know how you know that?”

“I was sent here on a research mission, remember?” Indrid smiles at him, licks him on the cheek. Duck giggles (christ when was the last time he made that sound) and pulls the sweatpants off as Indrid licks him again. 

“Uh huh, sure researchohhhhhhhshit.” Duck leans back on his hands as Indrid nudges the head of his dick in and moves it experimentally in and out.

“Open these wider, my sweet.” Indrid pats Ducks legs and Duck obeys so Indrid can thrust in further.

“Good, oh fuck, yes, yes, ah, okay that’s as far as it’s gonna go.” Duck looks down, toes curling at the sight of Indrids’ cock inside him (it’s made it about three quarters of the way in before running out of room). 

Indrid moves carefully back and forth a few times, getting a sense of how far and how hard he can move without hurting Duck, and as he does Duck realizes that the small ridges on Indrids dick keep rubbing against his clit in the best possible way.

Fuck, they should have tried this ages ago.

“Enjoying the view?” He can hear the smile in Indrids’ voice, notices that he’s been watching his dick fuck up into him with intense focus.

“Fuck, fuck yes.” 

“You can watch for a bit. But I want to see your face when you come.” The last bit comes out in a growl and Duck is suddenly overwhelmed by the sensation of Indrid fucking him hard and slow, hands roaming across his skin as he does. Eventually one hand makes its way to his cheek, thumb moving down to tilt his chin up.

His orgasm hits him hard this time, Indrid keeping his head fixed in place, large red eyes drinking him in as he does. His arms give out but two strong, clawed hands catch him and hold him in place as Indrid moved wildly in and out with a string of chirps and purrs. Claws clamp down and Duck feels something sticky begin dripping down his thigh. Indrid simply holds him for a moment, shuddering, before withdrawing.

Duck takes a cursory glance over his shoulder; his shirt is torn and his back is pretty scratched up but it’s nothing some Bactine can’t fix. 

When he looks back Indrid has already put his glasses on, allowing him to kiss Duck on the nose, fondly. 

“That was quite something.”

“No kiddin'.” Duck pulls his sweatpants back on.

Indrid guides him to the couch and Duck settles with his head resting in his lap. Indrid strokes his hair, sighing contentedly. 

“I haven’t been this happy in quite awhile.”

“Me neither.” Duck mumbles.

He can faintly feel the beat of Indrids heart, grabs a chilly hand in his own and draws it to his chest so he can feel his as well. 

In that moment, he can believe things will be okay.

He has Indrid, Indrid has him. And they will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who took time to read this work! If you have requests of fics you'd like to see, either in this universe or the "Falling" universe, leave me a comment either here or "Falling" and I'll do my best to oblige. You can also leave requests at Inevitable Indruck: https://thiswasinevitableid.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> This AU occured to me when I was toying with some ideas for the "Falling" series, so I decided to make it its own thing.
> 
> Like what I write? Want to toss a buck my way? https://ko-fi.com/thiswasinevitable
> 
> Next up: Duck and Indrid get acquainted.


End file.
